Feather Links
by Lucinda
Summary: Companion stories to Feathers series.  Glimpses into the minds of people observing Warren and Willow.  PoV's will change by chapter.  Complete with link 8.
1. A Plot Hatches

Feather Links: A Plot Hatches  
author: Lucinda  
rating: pg, maybe pg 13  
main characters: Jubilee, Emma Frost  
pairings: none really, mention of Warren Worthington having an interest in Willow Rosenberg.  
disclaimer: I hold no legal rights or ownership to any characters of the Marvel Comics Universe, or to Willow Rosenberg (belonging to Joss Whedon, creator of Buffy the Vampire Slayer)  
distribution: please ask first, anyone with the Feathers series may have this one.  
summary: a not so fiendish plot is hatched and put into motion.  
note: this takes place after 'Knock Me Over With A...' and before 'Friends of A...'  
  
  
  
Jubilee leaned against the window, her fingers tapping against the glass as she contemplated her last phone call to Xavier's. Apparently, Warren had been surprised by someone deciding the computers at his corporate office needed upgrading, and had hired someone to take care of it, to 'make it so'. He'd apparently suspected that it was some sort of plot to spy on him. The idea was just so... paranoid.  
  
"What has you so amused, Jubilation?" Emma's voice came from behind, her real voice instead of a telepathic contact.  
  
She turned around, looking at her instructor. Not that Emma... Ms Frost, as she preferred to be called actually taught any of the normal classes, but... Emma Frost still directed the practice and experimentation with mutant abilities. "Thinking about Warren. Guess someone hired a consultant to upgrade his systems, and he keeps going on about the consultant. Someone named Willow Rosie something."  
  
Emma smiled, an uncharacteristically warm expression. "Willow Rosenberg. She's quite talented, I had her upgrade some of my systems."  
  
Jubilee shook her head, thinking that it was so strange to see Emma smiling like that. It almost made her look friendly. "So... what's so memorable about her that Warren would be going on and on about her?"  
  
"She's charming, attractive in a wholesome sort of way, and apparently entirely unimpressed by matters of money. Most unlike her secretary, who could possibly teach my accountant a few things. Willow is rather a sweet heart." Emma was still smiling.  
  
Jubilee looked at her, carefully weighing the comments. "Are you sure you aren't a pod person?"  
  
Emma laughed, a tinkling sound that she'd probably spent years perfecting. "I am quite myself. Now, what seems to be keeping her on his mind?"  
  
Leaning back against the wall, Jubilee grinned. "Jean thinks he's got a crush. Or at least the beginnings of one."  
  
"Perhaps our good associate could use a bit of distraction. Something to keep him from obsessively worrying over the X-Men, or whatever madness is befalling them now. Someone to keep him grounded... metaphorically at least." Emma sounded like she was hatching a plot.  
  
Jubilee felt ideas stirring in the back of her mind. "Are you going to tell me that I'm not supposed to interfere in his life? That Warren Worthington is a grown man capable of making his own decisions?"  
  
Emma's smile was downright devious. "Of course he's a grown man that should be able to make decisions on his own, and it's generally considered rude to interfere. That's why I shall tell you to go forth, relax, work on your homework. And don't get caught doing anything to prompt one of those independent decisions."  
  
For a moment, all Jubilee did was stand there as she attempted to unravel Emma's meaning from her words. Then, it became clear. Emma thought that Warren could use a bit of distraction, a hint of meddling. That Willow might be good for him. She was giving her almost spoken approval to push Warren towards Willow, with the warning not to get caught.  
  
"Nobody here will catch me doing anything against the school rules... especially since you took away my roller blades." Jubilee sighed, blowing a bubble with her gum.  
  
"Good. I leave you to your... project." Emma's smile as she left the room was filled with a certain cool smugness.  
  
Hmmm... how to make Warren spend more time with this Willow? If she was a computer person, maybe if there was a problem with his system? Nothing to big, just... annoying. Yeah, annoying and persistent. She could manage that.  
  
Grinning with delight, she bounced towards her room, hoping that she still had that disk. She'd had a friend help her make a particularly persistent virus... Once she sent that, Warren's screen would be filled with Disney characters and paf's. Her uniquely distinctive fireworks as a calling card. Warren would think it was just her being irresponsible and headstrong again. Yeah... Disney was about to enter Worthington Industries.  
  
  
end Feather Links: A Plot Hatches 


	2. More Money

Feather Links 2: More Money?   
  
author: Lucinda  
rating: pg/pg13  
main character: Anya, Warren Worthington (from X-Men comics)  
appearances by Xander and Willow   
disclaimer: I hold no legal rights to any characters from BtVS or X-Men/Marvel comics.  
distribution: TNL, Twisting the Hellmouth, WLS, Bite Me, paula - anyone else just ask  
note: this is a glimpse into the lives and views of other people about the events of the Feathers series. This takes place during Feathers 2.  
note 2 :words in colons: are someone speaking over the telephone.  
  
  
The phone rang, demandingly, insistent that it be answered. Rolling her eyes and wondering yet again why the phone had such a loud ringer, Anya lifted the handset, a voice emerging the very moment it was lifted.  
  
:Hello, I have a problem with my computer.: He sounded frustrated, and impatient. The sort of voice that implied he was used to things going his way.  
  
"Can you tell me if it's a hardware difficulty or a software problem, sir?" She wondered if this man had a real problem, or just some sort of problem caused by having expensive toys that he couldn't use. Which reminded her of this little shop that she wanted to check out. There had been some interesting adult toys there... Part of her was gleeful, this man's problems meant money.  
  
:I'm fairly positive that my computer has a virus. It isn't usable at all right now, and I really need it fixed. Willow Rosenberg set up the system, and she said if there were any problems...: There was a hint of something in the man's voice, something that Anya wanted to say was interest in more than having his computer fixed.  
  
"Depending on the virus, some of them can cause problems with your memory. This could cost you." Anya let the precautionary warning that Xander had insisted on fall from her lips like a shower of rain, a flurry of words that he wasn't really supposed to follow.  
  
:Money isn't a problem for me. I just want Willow to come here and fix this.: He had this sort of dismissive tone that centuries had taught her meant he really wasn't worried about the money. That could only mean that he was rich.  
  
Anya grinned, one hand sliding over the phone as she voiced her glee. "YES!" Someone that didn't care about the expense, he just wanted... Well, he did want his computer fixed. "She should be... umm, where are you located?"  
  
:Worthington Industries.: The man on the phone casually mentioned one of the larger and more prosperous companies on their client list.  
  
"Can you hold on for a moment please?" Anya felt like jumping up and dancing. 'Money's not a problem' oh, she loved the sound of those words. Especially since it seemed to take money to make everything go smoothly now that she wasn't a demon anymore.  
  
She turned to Willow, who had just come into the building, her hair falling from it's clip. Willow gave a small wave of her fingers, apparently annoyed or tired from her last client. Maybe this news would cheer her up? "Money isn't a problem he said! Not a problem! Can we charge him more? Can you take your time at this one? Worthington Industries, something about a system you set up?"  
  
Willow grinned at her, eyes showing a bit of life. "Anya! We can't do that. One rate for custemers, otherwise we could get prosecuted. And it will take me about a half hour to get there from here."  
  
"Well, that's no fun. I want..." Anya frowned, considering the fact that Willow was probably right. "oh, all right."  
  
"She said that she can be there in thirty minutes if there are no traffic delays. At the same billing rate as her previous work for your company." Anya sighed, wondering how much business this place would be sending their way. If they did well enough, she might try to convince Willow to hire someone else as a receptionist, and try opening her own shop. Maybe scented massage oils...  
  
:Thank you, I look forward to her arrival.: He sounded so glad that it made her smile.  
  
She was giggling a bit as she hung up the phone. Feeling a pair of muscular arms wrap around her, Anya smiled. "mmm, Xander. I think I found Willow the perfect man. He owns a company, Willow said he was cute, and he said money is no obstacle. He's perfect for her."  
  
"Ahn, honey, not everyone considers guys mainly by their bank accounts. I know Willow doesn't." He was murmuring the words against her neck, hands tracing patterns on suddenly sensitive skin.  
  
"Well, I still think he sounds like he'd be good for her." Anya looked up at her lover, smiling at him. "And I think I'm in need of a break from the phones."  
  
"A break? Sounds good to me." Xander's voice dropped a bit as Anya's hands roved lower, teasing his body mercilessly.  
  
And life was good for Xander and Anya. Maybe it would be good for Willow soon as well. And if this Worthington guy hurt her, Anya had her resources. Vengeance could be good as well.  
  
end Feather Links 2: More Money 


	3. Worries for a Friend

author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg  
  
main character: Xander Harris  
  
part of the Feathers Links  
  
disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Marvel Comics X-Men titles.  
  
distribution: WLS, NHA, Bite Me, QPC, Twisting, Paula, Cat, anyone else please ask first.  
  
note: AU post season 5 for Willow, less certain where for Warren. Umm.. before Zero Tolerance, and he's not dating Betsy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow has a date. Funny how those four little words could twist him into such knots inside. She had a date, and it wasn't some nice guy or even some nice girl that she'd met over coffee, or bumped into at one of the parks. No, this date was with one of the businessmen that she'd met while doing computer upgrades. A rich, powerful guy that was used to getting what he wanted.  
  
Xander was pacing along the basement, which had been converted into a small gym. He felt tense, and nervous and worried. What if this rich guy wanted Willow? Like, really, really wanted her as a woman? Would this guy try... something? Would he think that his money and power gave him certain privileges?  
  
Even though it was only a wild fear, the idea made him sick. Willow deserved someone that made her happy, not some rich perverted jerk who just sort of wanted. Well, he really didn't know if this Worthington guy was like that. Didn't really know much about him beyond he had a business, lots of money, and had decided that Willow was a computer goddess. Actually, that was pretty much almost all he knew about Emma Frost, who had also hired Willow for some computer upgrades. Ms Frost had invited Willow to her Christmas banquet, and he'd caught a look at her, and... wow. Emma Frost was gorgeous. The sort of woman that could reduce a man to drooling incoherence.  
  
Why couldn't Willow be dating her? Dating the blonde bombshell that could probably... well, probably also have just about anything she wanted with a snap of elegantly manicured fingers. But the idea of Willow and Emma was so entirely fantasizable. Entirely wrong, and it would make Anya pretty cranky, but... Probably safer than some random rich guy.  
  
Part of his mind was trying to offer the calming words that Willow could handle herself. They'd fought for five years in Sunnydale, even if they hadn't been very good at first. Willow knew some about physical fighting, and she had the magic, she would be able to fight if mister money tried anything. All very logical and reasonable, but it didn't make him any calmer.  
  
"Xander, stop pacing, you're making me dizzy." Anya's voice had the faintness and annoyance that he'd learned were a feeble attempt to hide nausea.  
  
He turned, smiling at her. They'd lived here for almost a year, being delighted in their newly-wedded bliss, and watching as Willow started her company. Anya worked for Willow, as a secretary, while Xander had a job with a construction firm. Between the two of them, things were good. And somehow, they'd managed to buy the building, a small place that had once been dozens of tiny apartments, and now had their homes, with he and Anya claiming the second floor while Willow had taken the fifth floor, with it's roof access. There was quite the little garden there now, and it was a welcome escape for all three of them. "Sorry, honey, I was just... well, worried about Willow."  
  
"Willow is well able to take care of herself when dealing with one rich guy. If he tries anything unwelcome, she can hurt him, and make him forget all about it. Of course, she might decide that she likes him." Anya shook her head. "On the hopefully less worrying side of things, I found out why I'm not feeling well."  
  
"Really? That's good, now we can figure out how to make sure that you're okay." Xander smiled, hugging his wife closer. She'd been feeling bad for several days now, easily tiring, feeling nauseous at odd moments, and generally listless. He was just hoping that it wasn't something terrible.  
  
Anya giggled, her arms sliding around him, and she leaned her cheek against his shoulder. "We're going to be parents. I'm pregnant with our own little Harris spawn."  
  
Xander blinked, his arms holding her tighter. A baby... he swallowed, feeling almost dizzy. "Pregnant? Are you... you're sure?"  
  
"Yes. I did several tests, both those little kits that require urinating on a stick or in a cup, and a tiny magic spell that checks, and they all agree. I'm carrying the next generation of Harris spawn inside me right now. It's all... surprising and scary and it makes me sort of proud. Will I be a good mother?" Her voice was filled with tangled emotions.  
  
"I hope so. I hope that we can be decent parents. And yeah, amazed, scared, proud and hopeful all at once. Do you want to start thinking about names?" Xander could feel himself relaxing on one count - she wasn't dying of some curse or disease, and petrified on the other. He didn't feel ready to be a parent.  
  
It was only as they went up to their kitchen, trying to figure out if they had the ingredients for home made T'cha, something she'd gotten fond of during her demon days, that it occurred to Xander that his worry for Willow had been replaced by worry for Anya and their baby.  
  
  
  
end Feather Links: Worries for a Friend. 


	4. Considering the Past, How?

author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg  
  
main character: Scott Summers  
  
part of the Feathers Links  
  
disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Marvel Comics X-Men titles.  
  
distribution: WLS, NHA, Bite Me, QPC, Twisting, Paula, Cat, anyone else please ask first.  
  
note: AU post season 5 for Willow, less certain where for Warren. Umm... before Zero Tolerance, and he's not dating Betsy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Warren has a date today, with some woman that he met through work. His other work, the one that actually has a paycheck. Quite a nice one, considering that for Warren, 'work' was the multi million dollar corporation that he owned, or had Worthington Industries crossed the line from multi-million into the billions? But that really wasn't the point. Warren had a date.  
  
If they were some other guys, just Scott and Warren, a pair of sort of normal guys who'd gone to the same boarding school for a while, he'd probably either be happy for his friend's prosperity and luck, or intensely jealous. Of course, neither of them were so normal. They were mutants, X-Men from the very creation of the team. Very little in their lives was normal.  
  
Of course, that was a large part of the whole problem. What if this Willow person was actually an alien in disguise, hoping to learn his secrets, gain control over him in some effort to gain world domination? Or to gain his trust and destroy the X-Men? Granted, the idea sounded pretty far fetched, but only until you started to look at the things that had happened in their past already, especially at the Professor's relationship with Lilandra. Her sister had tried to get Warren, as he recalled. It could be someone that had decided to use Warren to locate and remove mutants, or just someone that would turn out to have problems with the entire mutant biology and you can't change it aspect of their lives. Maybe something more along the lines of an attempt at corporate espionage. Or someone just trying to sink her hooks into Warren's fat bank accounts. Maybe she was some sort of demented sorceress, plotting some fiendish ritual or spell... no, wait, that had been his ex wife, Madelyn.  
  
Warren was an X-man, the course of love was never smooth for them, never simple and easy. Not even with him and Jean, or Rogue and Remy. No, years of painful trial and errors and disasters had left a firm message branded into Scott's mind - the X-Men might be able to save the world or take down just about any mutant menace you could name, but they absolutely sucked at relationships.  
  
"Why you scowling so much at de coffee maker?" Remy's voice sounded amused.  
  
Scott glanced over, frowning a bit at the secretive man. They knew so little about his past, very little more than the fact that he'd brought Storm back to them after yet another disaster had hit the team. "Warren has a date."  
  
Remy leaned against the counter, chuckling softly. "So? He's all grown up, why not have a date?"  
  
How could anyone be so annoying just leaning against a counter and smiling? Hadn't anyone explained to him... well, probably not. "Do you have any idea what sort of dating record the X-Men have? Aliens, clones, spies, people trying to destroy us, or use us, or people who just can't deal with what we have to do as an X-man... This is going to be a disaster."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Don' you think this is Warren's choice? He should know all about the failures of past relationships." Remy had this little grin, one that suggested that he was enjoying this debate.  
  
Frowning even more, Scott poured himself some coffee. "Considering that a lot of them were his, yes, he should. Which leaves me wondering exactly why..."  
  
"It occur to you that maybe he just got lonely? Maybe he wants a little company? Especially if she's pretty." Remy tossed the words out in the air, even as he poured his own coffee into a mug.  
  
Scott opened his mouth to say something, but the words just sort of froze. How could he argue the idea? Maybe Warren was a bit lonely. Maybe... maybe he wanted someone that wasn't part of the team, considering how badly things tended to go if the X-Men tried dating each other - there was no escape if your girlfriend got angry. And all of the women here knew how to fight. Maybe Warren just wanted some relaxing company, time with a beautiful woman - Warren's women were always beautiful.  
  
"Maybe he is just lonely. But I'm still worried." Scott sipped at his coffee, knowing that he'd have to go through this whole argument again when Jean woke up. "But I'm still worried."  
  
"Just got to let him make his own choices, like you'd want someone to let you." Remy shrugged, sauntering out of the kitchen, mug in hand.  
  
Scott thought about that. Maybe they did have to let Warren make his own choices, but… But they were a team, and they supported each other. Which meant that someone should try to make certain this Willow Rosenberg wasn't a threat. Maybe a background check, make certain she didn't have a frightening criminal record, or mental instability, or some sort of disease or other…  
  
It couldn't hurt to be careful, could it?  
  
end Feather Links - Considering the Past, how...? 


	5. Not In My Store!

Feather Links 5: Not in My Store!  
  
author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg/pg13  
  
main character: Anya, and Xander. Appearances by several Friends of Humanity Goons.  
  
disclaimer: I hold no legal rights to any characters from BtVS or X-Men/Marvel comics.  
  
distribution: TNL, Twisting the Hellmouth, WLS, Bite Me, paula - anyone else just ask  
  
note: this is a glimpse into the lives and views of other people about the events of the Feathers series. This takes place after Feathers 4.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hsstt! Over here, I think we can open this window. Then, we're inside, and we can find the redhead." One dark clad figure hissed to another as they crouched outside a building.  
  
The second figure crept closer, smirking as he helped slide the window open. "Yeah. It's no more than she deserves, panting after a mutant like that. Serve her right."  
  
"And just think how it will hurt that freak to know that his girlfriend in trouble because of him." The first one was practically gloating as he considered their plans. Willow Rosenberg had been seen with the known mutant Warren Worthington, so they'd decided to make her pay for that. A bit of effort had yielded an address, and here they were.  
  
They were both snickering as they clambered through the window, neither of them realizing that the security camera in the front area of the offices had caught their illegal and determined entrance. "We're going to make her pay for going out with one of those gene-scum. Pity, she looks like a pretty nice bit of fluff."  
  
Rapidly, they discovered that the front floor was only a couple offices, some restrooms, and empty rooms collecting dust. "She must be upstairs, come on."  
  
What would prove their undoing was the decision to start the search at the bottom and work their way upwards. Considering that there were only five floors in the small building, they had reasoned that it wouldn't take very long.  
  
The biggest problem with this plan was that the second floor was home to Xander and Anya Harris. Both of them now possessing uncanny reaction times and the ability to sleep through traffic yet awaken at the slightest footstep causing the floor to creak. Xander who had fought demons and vampires for five years, and Anya who not only had spent over a thousand years as a demon, but had her 'very own Harris spawn growing inside of her' to protect.  
  
The lock to the apartment was picked in a few tense breaths, and the door opened, the well oiled hinges silent in the darkness. Slowly, the two men from the Friends of Humanity crept across the floor, hoping to figure out if Ms. Rosenberg was here or elsewhere. But the second one's foot came into contact with a glass of water that had been left on the floor, kicking it over. It made a sort of pinging rolling sound as it landed, and the last inch of water splashed out as the cup rolled under a couch, connecting with the couch leg with a sharp thump. Glaring at his fellow mutant hater, the first man hissed "Be quiet, you don't want anyone to wake up."   
  
What they didn't know was that they'd already made enough noise to wake both Xander and Anya from their slumber. And neither of them were happy about an intruder, or too frightened to act.  
  
Slowly, the door was pushed open to the bedroom, and the two would-be kidnappers crept inside, one fumbling for a tiny flashlight that would enable them to see if the sleeping person or persons was Willow Rosenberg. The tiny light clicked on, and the cone of light shone onto rumpled covers on an empty bed. "What the..."  
  
That was when Xander and Anya struck, attacking the intruders. Xander hit the larger one, his fist connecting to the base of the skull in an effort to render the man unconscious for later questioning. Anya was less gentle, simply looping a chain around the shorter figure and tightening, cutting off the ability to breathe until he dropped to the ground.  
  
Xander looked over at his wife, shaking his head. "Honey... I hope you didn't kill him. Dead people can't answer questions."  
  
"Well, there are two of them. That means if I did kill this guy, we can still demand information from the spare. And dead bodies make splendid examples." Anya's unrepentant answer made the barely conscious man that Xander had struck whimper, and try to grab at something fastened to his belt.  
  
Hauling their captives out of the room, Xander and Anya tied them to solid metal chairs, ugly monstrosities that they kept just in case they needed to confine someone. It hadn't been a problem in New York, but Sunnydale habits die hard. The ropes were too tight to wiggle out of, but not tight enough to cut off all circulation. Steel handcuffs were also used to secure the intruders wrists to the arms of the chair as a back up measure.  
  
Anya leaned on the wall, glaring at them. "They're awfully heavy. I don't know if it's good for me to be dragging bodies considering my condition. If he's dead, you throw the body out."  
  
Xander shook his head at his wife, eyes sparkling with amusement. "He's not dead, sweetie. Dead men don't normally bleed, and his cheek keeps twitching. You might have given him brain damage, but he'd not dead."  
  
"Let us out of here! You can't do this to us!" The man that Xander had hit demanded, trying to stand up. The handcuffs rattled, and he remained seated. "Let me go!"  
  
"You broke into our apartment! Into our bedroom. We could have been having sex in there, and you would have interrupted!" Anya glared at the man, her eyes dark from anger. "You're trespassing on private property, and that means... well, it's very illegal."  
  
"Focus honey. We need to know why they're here." Xander smiled, perfectly content to let his darling wife be the 'bad cop' in this interrogation."  
  
Tugging futilely on the handcuffs, the man looked at Anya, unable to miss her furious glare. "We weren't looking for you."  
  
"I've worked to hard for this stuff to let you take it. I can shoot a would be burglar." Anya glared, lifting a gleaming dark metal crossbow, pointing it menacingly towards the man. A sword leaned against the wall beside her. "A couple warning shots and the final one to the head..."  
  
"Calm down, honey. We don't need to shoot him." Xander's voice lacked any real anger. "But if these two aren't here looking for us, why are they here? Looking for the jewelry box?"  
  
"I'm not some miserable thief!" Glaring, the tied up man didn't seem to realize that his answers weren't helping his situation.  
  
Anya had a sword resting just under his Adam's apple in less time than it took for the unfortunate to finish glaring. Her voice was low and menacing as she growled "Tell me what you were doing here before I make you a head shorter."  
  
"W-we were going to grab that woman... the mutie lover. That's it." He licked at his lips, now very nervous. "S-sorry to have bothered you two."  
  
"Mutie lover?" Anya's puzzlement was clear as she repeated the words. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"He's meaning Willow. Remember, her date with Warren? They were planning to grab her." Xander's voice had a hard, cold edge to it.  
  
"What?! I can kill him. Really. If I just lean forward a little and push..." Anya changed the angle of the sword, the point pressing against the man's throat and drawing a few drops of blood.  
  
"What did we learn before we moved here? Never kill someone in your house, it always makes a mess." Xander shook his head. "And the blood would get everywhere."  
  
The man tried to pull away from the sword, cringing as much as he could while tied into the chair.  
  
"I think we should call the cops and have them arrested. Breaking and entry, intent to kidnap, trespassing... I'm sure they can take them away for something." Xander glared at the bound captives, his hands shaking from outrage. "And if they try again, we can just kill them, and the problem will be over."  
  
"Right, there will be no kidnappings from my store." Anya scowled and nodded, the movement causing a subtle change in the sword point. "And no huge blood stains over the walls and floor, it's bad for business."  
  
"Honey, it's not your store, it's Willow's." Xander sighed, leaning against a wall. "Where did we leave the phone anyhow?"  
  
"That's close enough to my store for this." Anya shrugged, unconcerned with the finer details of ownership just now. "And the phone was beside the microwave."  
  
"Right. If he gives you any trouble, run him through anyhow." Xander made his way towards the kitchen, wondering how likely Anya was to actually kill the guy and how likely would it be to upset him. They had broke into the building to try to kidnap Willow. That was a very bad thing. But still... it would probably be bad to kill them, especially since they were pretty tied up - that would rule out self defense.  
  
Dialing the police station, he sighed as he started his report. "Hello, I'd like to report a break in. Two guys came into the apartment building, all dressed in dark clothing, with dark paint over their faces. Can you send an officer or two over to collect them?"  
  
Several minutes later, as he hung the phone up, Xander still wasn't certain if he would be upset if Anya did kill the guy, but he was reasonably certain a police officer was on their way over.  
  
Apparently, a night of uninterrupted sleep just wasn't in the cards for him and Anya.  
  
end Feather Links 5: Not in My Store. 


	6. the Things We Do

author: Lucinda

sixth in 'Feather Links', a series of companion stories to the 'Feathers' series.

similar in content to early X-Men comics. Should be pretty harmless.

main characters: Warren, Jean

disclaimer: I hold no legal rights to any characters from BtVS or X-Men/Marvel comics.

distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, WLS, Bite Me, Paula - anyone else just ask

note: this is a glimpse into the lives and views of other people about the events of the Feathers series. This takes place after Feathers 6.

Jean frowned as she looked at her purse strap. It was starting to crack along the base, and that was a definite sign that it was time for a new one. Not that a shopping trip was a particularly bad thing, but...

"Hey Jean." Warren's voice, and while he sounded calm, she could feel a thread of nervousness in his emotional state. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Is this 'something' a favor, or just a female opinion?" She smiled, feeling a bit amused. "Oh, and did you know that Scott's trying to investigate your girlfriend?"

"So that's who. She's not thrilled about that, but I don't think she knows who's doing it yet..." Warren shook his head, not even bothering to deny that Willow was his girlfriend. "I invited her out to the picnic this weekend."

"Really?" Jean was surprised. It was rare enough for anybody on the team to try to get involved with an outsider, and they normally tried to keep them as far from the danger in their lives as possible. "How does this involve me? Most of the things should be close enough to kosher, we do have Kitty around as well."

"Kosher... no, that wasn't it." Warren sighed, and rubbed at his temple. "The other day... Willow seems to have an ability. She got upset - and it was well deserved - and the coffee mug shattered. I was hoping that maybe you could help her work on some control."

"She's telekinetic? Or is it some sort of energy projection?" Jean let the purse fall back to the table, focusing on Warren. This hadn't been in anything Scott had found.

"Willow says that it's magic." Warren shrugged, and gave Jean a smile. "I tried to argue the point, but she had a very good comment - if the point is that when she gets upset, her control is shaky, how much does it matter where the ability comes from?"

Remembering some of her own early accidents with control, Jean winced. "That is a very good point. And considering some of the things that we've seen and the problems we've encountered, it could very well be magic."

"So, could you try?" Warren asked. "You could even tell Scott that this way, someone reliable and not biased is keeping an eye on her."

"Why not?" Jean replied. "I've been wondering what sort of woman could keep your attention anyhow."

"Thanks, Jean." Warren smiled again and left the room, humming something to himself.

Shaking her head, Jean chuckled. Finally, she would meet this mysterious Willow. Someone had to make sure that she would be sufficiently suitable for one of the family, after all, and Scott's methodology simply wasn't working.

end Feather Links 6: The Things We Do.


	7. Red Feathers

author: Lucinda

seventh in 'Feather Links', a series of companion stories to the 'Feathers' series.

similar in content to early X-Men comics. Should be pretty harmless.

ensemble cast, PoV is Scott Summers

disclaimer: I hold no legal rights to any characters from BtVS or X-Men/Marvel comics.

distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, WLS, Bite Me, Paula - anyone else just ask

note: this is a glimpse into the lives and views of other people about the events of the Feathers series.

Scott was prepared not to like Willow. She was dating Warren, which shouldn't be a bad thing, but her records... They left questions. Her medical history was a chaotic mess, and she'd been involved in a few police investigations, but as a witness, not a suspect. There were too many strange gaps in her background and records. Somebody was covering something up.

However, this little corner of his mind kept pointing out that his own record would have a few weird gaps and oddness. In his case, it was because he was covering something up, and he really didn't want it to become public knowledge that he was a mutant. Part of him wondered if maybe she had a similarly good reason for the irregularities in her past.

There she was, walking in with Warren and Remy, a platter of something in her hands. Jean went over, undoubtedly to say hello and offer names. He turned, wanting to watch her reaction to everybody, to Kurt and Hank's visible mutations, to Rogue floating with the super-soaker. While it was a relief to see that Warren wasn't using the image inducer to make her feel happier, he still wondered how she'd react.

She was surprised, which he really couldn't blame her for. But there wasn't any sign of fear, and from the continued relaxed calm of both his fiancé the telepath and Remy, with his minor empathic skills, he'd say that she wasn't afraid. That was a mark in her favor, not being afraid of their mutations. It didn't mean that she'd do well with everything else in their lives, but it was a start.

"Come over and say hello, Scott." Jean was smiling, and tugged Willow a few steps closer.

He looked at them, seeing that Willow had dressed a little more conservatively than some of them had, and her hair looked very similar to Jean's. Her files had described her as a redhead, though he really couldn't be certain. One of the disadvantages of looking at the world through a red visor, everything was in shades of red. He walked towards them, inspecting Willow. "Hello, I'm Scott."

"Hi, I'm Willow," she held out her hand. "I brought cookies, hopefully there's something on there that you'll like, I wasn't sure what everybody would want."

"Cookies?" Scott could feel himself blinking. What did cookies have to do with anything?

"Well, yeah. Warren said that you guys are practically his family, so this is me being introduced to the family for the first time, and I'm a bit nervous. I brought cookies, because it's rude to show up at someone else's picnic empty-handed, so..." Her words stopped, and she blushed, glancing around. I have no idea what Jean did with the platter, it floated off that-way. um, I hope you like chocolate chip?"

"How did you meet Warren?" He tried to keep his tone casual, but Jean was frowning at him now. Maybe he hadn't been quite as casual as he'd hoped.

"Oh, I got hired to upgrade some of the computers at his company, and he walked into find me at his desk with his computer gutted." She chuckled, and glanced over at Warren with a little smile. "He was pretty surprised, actually, I guess the people didn't tell him that I'd be there that day."

"It probably didn't look that encouraging to find a stranger in his office poking at his computer," Scott commented. "Are you sure that you're... umm... You look a bit young for that sort of thing."

Willow chuckled, "Too young? As if you don't look remarkably well-preserved from someone who's been fighting all sorts of things as an X-Man for almost ten years."

Scott tensed, and looked at her. "How...?"

"It's pretty obvious. Warren has wings, and is known to be on the X-Men. Look at the pictures, you can identify Dr. McCoy, and there's a tallish guy with a red visor. You're a tallish guy with red sunglasses, that Warren's known for years and years, practically family... Obvious. There's just one thing that I'm curious about."

"What would that be?" Jean asked, looking as if she was trying not to laugh.

"Don't you ever wish those uniforms had pockets?"

Scott couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. Of all the questions that people had asked about the X-Men, from who are they to why do they do it, to how the women could be so beautiful, he'd never heard anyone ask about pockets on the uniforms.

"Honestly, it's never been the biggest worry about the uniforms. Damage resistance, laundering, and Rogue wanting to make sure hers didn't make her backside look too big, yes. Pockets? Not really," Scott relaxed a little more.

"I know that I look a bit young for what I do, or at least, for the fact that I'm not just a consultant, but I own the company." She gave a small grin, and admitted, "It's still a fairly small company, but we're getting a reputation of doing good work."

"You own the company?" Scott asked, feeling a bit curious. Surely, if she owned a computer consulting company, she'd be too busy to be working on some nefarious scheme?

"After Sunnydale, after one of my best friends died, we couldn't bear staying. So, me and my surviving best friend and his then-fiancé moved across the country, started a company with my computer skills and her accounting, and started to make a new life." She shrugged, and looked at the spread of food. "Wow, that's a lot of food. Are you sure it's not too much?"

Scott shook his head, "No, what we do takes a lot of energy, you'd be surprised how much we can eat. It all gets worked off again anyhow."

Willow nodded, and arched an eyebrow, "So, was there anything that you really wanted to ask? I know someone's been digging into my background."

In his mind, he could hear Jean's chuckle, and a single word - busted.

"Right," Scott tried to remain calm, and for a few seconds, debated several ways to ask what he wanted to know without alarming her too much. Finally, he decided to just be blunt. "Willow, what are your records hiding? From your medical history, you aren't just someone with computer skills, and there's something particularly unusual about being involved in so many police investigations."

"Scott Summers!" Jean gasped, "We're not supposed to be attacking Warren's girlfriend."

It was hard to tell through his visor, but she seemed to pale. "Summers? No, it has to be a coincidence. Summers is a common name."

"What about my name?" Scott asked.

"My friend that died was Buffy Summers. I... we helped her hunt and kill vampires." Willow closed her eyes, wiping at one cheek. "It wasn't the safest of things to do, and the police were either clueless or being manipulated. That's why I'm not asking why you go out and fight, because if you don't, who will? But it's left some bad memories."

Scott felt like he'd just been punched in the stomach by Rogue in a bad mood. Vampires. They'd had a run in with Dracula once, when the vampire had decided to try to make Storm his queen, and it had been... Terrifying, horrible, chaotic. He still wasn't certain what the right words for the mess really were. If she'd been fighting vampires, not only would that explain the many hospital visits, it might explain her calm reactions. "Vampires. I'm sorry."

"Yeah," She paused, and then sighed. "Can we try to pretend that today's just a nice, peaceful day? No fighting vampires, giant robots, or really cranky mutants? Just some sunshine, lots of food, and apparently squirt-guns?"

Scott considered her words. Her definition of a peaceful day sounded appealing. "That would be good. I just hope no sentinels show up to crash the party."

She just shook her head, muttering, "Why is he tempting fate like that? All someone has to do is make a comment like that and then, boom, badness happens. The only question is will it be giant purple robots, angry ex-dates, or demons in the lake. Shouldn't he know better after ten years risking life and limb?"

Scott just smiled as Jean pulled Willow away, saying something about lemonade. Maybe Willow would fit in here after all. After all, it didn't sound like she'd be scared away that easily.

End Feather Links 7: Red Feathers.


	8. A Place to Fly From

author: Lucinda

eighth in 'Feather Links', a series of companion stories to the 'Feathers' series.

similar in content to early X-Men comics. Should be pretty harmless.

PoV is Rupert Giles

disclaimer: I hold no legal rights to any characters from BtVS or X-Men/Marvel comics.

distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, WLS, Bite Me, Paula - anyone else just ask

note: this is a glimpse into the lives and views of other people about the events of the Feathers series. :Words in colons: are over a telephone.

Rupert Giles sighed as he sorted through the mail. After Buffy's death, he'd returned to England to give his final report to the Council. There had been quite a few things that he'd left out, and a few other things that he'd ended up needing to hammer on repeatedly. He'd explained at length the occasions when having friends and a family had strengthened Buffy, had helped her to survive some battle or devise a strategy to defeat an opponent. He'd minimized the problems that had accompanied such support, like Dawn's occasional shop-lifting, worries for Joyce, ugly breakups with her lovers that left Buffy moping and depressed, and the injuries that she'd endured while protecting her friends. Those were mentioned in his periodic reports.

The Council thought that he'd abandoned the rest of them. That he'd just packed up after the funeral and left, returning home without giving the slightest hesitation over the fates of those who had given years of their lives to helping Buffy. Of course, there were quite a few fools on the Council.

Spike had taken it upon himself to follow Dawn, to keep watch over her. Both of them had accompanied him to England, and were residing in part of his old family estate. TO his great unsettlement, it turned out that Spike had grown up in that house, though a considerable time before. He'd had a few neighbors tell him that he was a lucky man to have such fine children, and that his son would surely grow out of that rebellious phase and stop bleaching his hair, or possibly become a successful musician, and be able to support his father in his older age.

Stepping back into the house, he could feel Spike's presence, even without the tell-tale smoke. "Get anything interesting?"

"Apparently, I can refinance my mortgage for a new, low rate," Rupert snorted, and then looked up at the vampire. "Yes, there are letters from Anya and Willow."

"What do they have to say?" Spike reached for the stack of mail, eyes sparkling. Glancing over, he tried to claim, "It's just because Dawn's been curious, you know. I don't miss them. Especially not Harris."

"Of course not," Rupert agreed, going along with the ever-thinning claim that Spike really didn't care about any of them but Dawn.

"So, what do they have to say?" Spike danced around, trying to keep Rupert from grabbing the letters but letting them stay just close enough that it looked possible.

"How am I supposed to know that until I can read the letters?" Rupert demanded.

"Fine, you start with Red's, I'll see what demon-girl's letter has to say. She's got more colorful stories anyhow," Spike insisted, plucking one envelope from the stack before dropping the rest back into Rupert's hands.

"Quite fine really, that should work nicely," Rupert grumbled, settling into his chair with Willow's letter. Even his grumbling was more a matter of habit than any true irritation.

Opening the letter, he began to read about how Willow was enjoying her computer business, and had recently had an article written about her company in a magazine. Apparently, it was found astonishing that three friends from a small town could do so well for themselves. Something about replacing all the windows on the bottom floor of her building... That was rather peculiar sounding.

Spike chuckled, commenting, "Some magazine found Anya's sensible business strategies impressive, and wrote an article that's been bringing them more customers."

"Anya did have quite the way with money, as I recall," Rupert nodded.

Spike flipped to the next page, crouched over the pages. "And she's pregnant. Thankfully without any specifics on how that happened, but she's informing us that not only is she carrying her own Harris spawn, the ultrasound said it was most likely a girl."

"Good for them," Rupert commented. "Ah, this is good, Willow sent some pictures of her boyfriend."

"So what's this Warren bloke look like?" Spike asked, looking up.

Rupert pulled out the pictures, and froze as he looked at the top one. There was Willow, smiling at the camera, her arm wrapped around a blue man with large, white feathered wings. "Oh dear Lord..."

"He can't be that bad, or Anya would have said something," Spike insisted. "Give me that picture."

Several more photographs spilled to the floor as Spike took the photo, and Rupert just let him, his mind still spinning. The man in the picture... that couldn't have been an angel. If not an angel, then possibly a mutant? Still, there was something vaguely familiar about him, and he wished that he could place the man.

"Bloody hell, when she picks one, she never does go for the normal ones, does she?" Spike asked. "First that werewolf that broke her heart, then the witch, and now... Now she's dating a mutant businessman worth a fortune. At least she's not making the same mistakes over and over again."

"Do you think she's making a mistake now?" Rupert looked over at Spike, trying to read the vampire.

"I hope not," Spike said, now serious. "She deserves better than to get her heart broke again. And with a mutant, things shouldn't be too boring for her. Besides, as Anya's probably pointed out, he's always equipped with a feather to tickle with."

"And that's an image that I'm going to try to banish," Rupert muttered. "I hope things go well for her this time around."

"Right," Spike agreed. "Mutants shouldn't be too worried about the magic. And she looks pretty happy in the pictures."

"I think she may have found the best sort of place," Rupert said, picking up the other pictures. "Somewhere that she feels safe and supported; somewhere that will let her fly."

"From your lips to God's ear," Spike agreed.

end Feather Links 8: A Place to Fly From.

end Feather Links.


End file.
